La Historia del Vago
by Scyllua
Summary: Parodia de las secuencias de introducción y final del juego. Una reverenda tontería, ¿qué más puede decirse? Es PG por el lenguaje.
1. Default Chapter

La Historia del Vago

**Título:** La Historia del Vago

**Redactora: **Little Kei (thesenis3@yahoo.com), ya que fue Madhatter el de la idea de esta parodia casi en su totalidad (a pesar de que quien escribe tuvo que traducir esta recatafila de tonterías a cristiano).

**Fandom:** "Vagrant Story"

**Género:** Parodia

**PG-13.**

**¿Advertencias?:** Más tonterías que Madhatter y yo ideamos para pasar el rato - y ridiculizar a otro personaje que, a nuestro parecer, ya es demasiado "heroico". Tengan cuidado con el lenguaje, que es terrible en esta parodia; el original, que escribimos para un amigo, está plagado de peruanismos, así que en esta versión las palabrotas siguen allí, pero más suavizadas. 

Ashley Riot aparece en esta parodia como un completo idiota, y Guildenstern... en fin, el personaje de Guildenstern ha sido ridiculizado por nosotros según los estereotipos del hombre afeminado que se tienen en nuestro país. No es que creamos que lo sea; lo retratamos así por aquella varonil especie-de-falda que parece estar usando.

Oh, y no lo olviden, sólo es otra sarta de tonterías.

Notas: La parodia está narrada en tiempo presente por ser una descripción de lo que pudo haber sido la secuencia de apertura del juego. Y, porque ya terminada, me pareció tremendo trabajo tener que reescribirla cambiando los tiempos verbales.

________________________

(La última secuencia de la introducción es una toma del dragón con unos pies saliendo de su boca y un letrero que dice: Las últimas palabras de Ashley Riot antes de desaparecer en la boca del monstruo fueron, _Es más fácil matar a un dragón por dentro._)

Primera Parte, La Mansión de Bardorba

La Inquisición está reunida, determinando cómo va a deshacerse del terrorista Sydney Losstarot. Ya que el mejor hombre de la Inquisición estaba ocupado en otros asuntos (ése era Solid Snake, y todos sabemos en qué andaba en esos precisos momentos...), tuvieron que llamar al mejor... segundón... que tenían disponible, Ashley Riot.

La habitación está a oscuras y sólo puede distinguirse las siluetas de unos hombres hablando, sentados en torno a una mesa. Al final de la mesa está parado el mismísimo Ashley Riot, a quien han dejado sin asiento por tarado. De pronto, se escucha un trueno en la lejanía, madera quebrándose, gritos de dolor y una voz que se eleva desde el otro extremo de la habitación: !Ya, basuras, no se hagan los espectaculares y prendan la luz de una vez que acá no vemos nada y nos tropezamos! 

En conclusión, le piden a Ashley que detenga a toda costa a Sydney y evite que éste utilice el Metal Gear para volarlos a todos... Perdón, juego equivocado. Los allí reunidos corrigen la metida de pata y, ahora sí, piden a Ashley, que detenga a Sydney y descubra, de paso, sus verdaderas intenciones, bla bla bla.

____________

En las afueras de la mansión del duque Bardorba, tenemos a Callo Merlose, esperando sin hacer nada más que parecer un bonito florero está ella, cuando en eso se escucha unos gritos...

!Ay, maldita ortiga, pantano de m..., mosquitos del c..., auuu..., ayayay...! ¡Esos desgraciados, ni carro me dieron para venir!

Merlose se da media vuelta y, al ver al agente, dice: Ah, agente Riot, lo he estado esperando, y ve la hora, desde hace media hora.

Ashley la ignora olímpicamente mientras aún se queja (!Ay, ortiga de m..., duele, oye!) y dice, bien bacán él: 

Ah ya, o sea que ésa es la mansión de Bardorba. 

A lo lejos, se ve la gran mansión resguardaba por tipos portando rifles FA-MAS y usando pasamontañas, reflectores, helicópteros y Hind-D sobrevolando la zona, cercos de alambres de púas y cableado eléctrico rodeando el perímetro de la mansión ésa...

, dice Ashley.

Entonces, nuestro querido agente da un par de pasos hacia adelante.

Qué... ¿Acaso irás tú solo?, le pregunta un sorprendida Merlose.

No te preocupes, que tú vas primero, le responde Ashley, en voz baja y alucinándose increíble.

, pregunta Merlose, ya que no lo había escuchado bien. ¿Qué tú eres los refuerzos...? Ah bueno, entonces te dejo solo. Adiós.

Y allí deja a Ashley, quien se vuelve y la mira con cara de ya pues, tremenda...

______________

En el patio frontal de la mansión, un molesto Hardin termina de despachar órdenes a sus hombres.

!Quemen a los rehenes y maten a los cuartos! Y se va, girando sobre sus talones.

Los dos hombres que lo escucharon se miran como los tarados que son.

, dice uno, él lo dijo. Vamos.

En otra parte, un tipo que no conocemos ni nos interesa cae muerto atravesado por un florete, y se acerca otro tío caminando hacia él. Es Guildenstern, más conocido como Romeo por propios y ajenos, capitán de los Crimson Blades. 

Pero no me lo creo, este hombre de aquí que ya está finito no suelta mi cuchillo, ay, qué molestia dice Romeo, mientras intenta extraer su florete del cuerpo del fulano.

Entra otro fulano a la habitación.

¡Romeo, amor! grita.

Hey, acá el que manda soy YO, así que te dejas de tantas cojudeces y me tratas con respeto y educación. Aprende de mí. ¿Captas, ah? dice Romeo. Ah bueno, de cualquier manera, ¿qué te molesta?

¡Es que, Señor, aún no hemos encontrado a Sydney!

¿Y pa' eso me interrumpes, ah? se molesta Romeo. Hey, mejor te quitas a terminar con tus cojudeces mientras que yo zafo cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, en la puerta de la mansión, Ashley nota que se están acercando los caballeros del Crimson Blade. Se le ocurre una brillante idea: saca un letrerito que dice _Es al lado_ y se los muestra. Increíblemente, los Blades (no se sabe si por cojudos, por flojera, o por el frío, que no les deja pensar bien) le hacen caso y se van.

Ashley entra a la mansión y se oculta tras unos bultos. Pero, sin darse cuenta, empuja una cajita de música con un codo y se escucha una versión del Eyes on Me en ritmo de cumbia. Desesperado, Ashley corre hacia el otro lado del patio, arrojándose de cabeza a la fuente – que estaba llena de patos. Los animales salen en mancha, graznando ruidosamente, y Ashley, más desesperado aun, sale corriendo y tumba una armadura, que empuja a otra a su vez, y ésa a otra, y a otra, y a otra, hasta llegar a las 99. Sin embargo, los tipos que están allí en ese momento no se dieron cuenta de nada. Aliviado, Ashley se oculta tras una carreta y suelta un suspiro.

¿Quién está allí'? dice uno de los tipos, dándose cuenta de la presencia del agente entre patos, armaduras regadas por el suelo y una cajita de música (que seguía tocando la versión cumbiera del Eyes on ME).

_____________-

Bueno, después de dar cuenta de los tipejos tales, Ashley entra a la mansión (ahora sí, de verdad). Recorre un pasillo largo que está flanqueado por estatuas de santos, y llega a una puerta entreabierta. Se apoya para escuchar a los tipos que están del otro lado, cuando en eso el compadre se va con todo y cae dentro de la habitación con un golpe seco. 

Hardin y Sydney se quedan mirándolo, junto con unos cuantos tipos más.

, dice Ashley, se para, sale y cierra la puerta.

¿Y eso? pregunta Hardin.

Qué importa contesta Sydney, y hacen como nada hubiera pasado.

Después de un rato, se abre la puerta y salen Hardin y dos de sus hombres. Dando grandes trancadas, se alejan por el pasillo, flanqueados por columnas, estatuas de santos, una de la virgen María, Ashley con los piernas cruzadas, los brazos extendidos, levitando, en plena concentración y búsqueda del Nirvana (ése es su camuflaje, por si acaso), más estatuas de santos, otra de la virgen María y una de San Martín...

Sydney se dirige al altar, al otro extremo de la habitación, para recoger una espada, cuando en eso se escucha un ruido detrás de él y Ashley aparece en escena.

Tengo una Shotgun Remington Custom SR-1110 apuntándote directamente al corazón, y además tiene mira láser dice Ashley, blandiendo la susodicha arma.

Sydney levanta ambas prótesis y habla, sin darse la vuelta:

Así que tienes una Shotgun Remington Custom SR-1110 apuntándome directamente al corazón, pero, oye... Sydney se mira un costado del cuerpo. Oye, causa, amigo, no seas cojudo..., me estás apuntando al riñón, y al derecho además.

Ashley se da cuenta de que, bueno, sí, le estaba apuntando al lugar equivocado, y la baraja.

Date la vuelta nomás, oye dice, bastante serio. .

Sydney comienza a darse la vuelta a la increíble velocidad con la que crece un árbol.

Más rápido pues, que se me acaba el juego, se molesta Ashley.

En ese instante, Sydney coge la espada y se abalanza hacia Ashley. La pantalla se aleja y se escucha un tiro; la toma enfoca fuera de la mansión, de la región, del país, del continente y del planeta, y regresa nuevamente en un flash. Acá, de regreso a la acción en sí, tenemos a Ashley y a Sydney mirando por la ventana con caras de c...

dicen ambos a coro. Pero qué tal tiro, por mi madre...

Bueno, siguiendo en donde nos quedamos, Sydney da un salto hacia atrás, blande la espada y Ashley le apunta con la Shotgun Remington Custom SR-1110 con mira láser, pero descubre que se le ha atorado.

Maldita sea, es la última vez que le meto balas de Mágnum, mi Mongoose SP-CL 0.50* dice Ashley, y la tira a un lado.

En eso, se escucha otro tiro y un grito desgarrador, 

Ashley y Sydney ignoran el grito y el agente saca su Fandango con un rápido movimiento... No, aguanten, resulta que Ashley aparece frente a cámaras con su cinturón en la mano (se equivocó a la hora de el arma).

Bueno, te puedo agarrar a latigazos, ¿no? baraja la situación Ashley.

Una vez que se vuelve a poner el cinturón y sí, ahora sí saca su Fandango, levanta la vista y ve que Sydney tiene un gran desgarrón en el pecho que le está sangrando, y respira con dificultad.

le pregunta Ashley. Si todavía no te he hecho nada.

No seas estúpido, le replica Sydney. Es que me rasqué. Malditas prótesis...

En eso, Hardin aparece en la puerta, detrás de los dos, con Joshua en los brazos.

grita Hardin.

Vete de aquí, Hardin le dice Sydney. Yo me encargo del Riskbreaker.

Hardin, haciendo caso a Sydney, se da vuelta girando sobre sus talones y golpea la cabeza de Joshua contra la puerta, que había cerrado.

, dice Hardin. Abre la puerta debidamente y sale.

Por su parte, el herido Sydney decide llamar a su Wyvern.

grita Sydney, mirando la cúpula de cristal del techo.

Ashley y Sydney se quedan mirando al techo, cuando en eso se abre la puerta y entra un slug arrastrándose (para mayores señas, jugar Breath of FIRE III y hacer que Ryu utilice Ascension con los siguientes genes: Mutant, Failure y ???). 

Ashley, ante la presencia de , no puede sino reír.

¡Mwajajajaja...! ¡Jijijiji! ¡Jojajojajojajoja! ¡Guajajajaja...! (A lo Number 9; para mayores señas, jueguen Parasite Eve II).

D'tok (la ) toma aire, se hincha, y de pronto, la pantalla enfoca a Merlose, quien estaba espiando la operación con unos lentes infrarrojos especiales desde las afueras de la mansión. 

Pero... ¿Qué infiernos es , exclama, al ver una llamarada de fuego que se eleva 300 metros sobre la cúpula de la mansión y lo ilumina todo.

De vuelta en la mansión...

Ashley está parado al lado de un gran agujero humeante en la pared, moviendo vigorosamente el brazo derecho para que se le apague.

dice. ¡Ahora sí que me llegaste, bicho feo!

Ashley echa mano de su Fandango y la blande.

grita, y da un paso hacia delante para asestar el primer golpe, cuando mira bajo su pie... una cosa verde que se mueve en espasmos violentos. 

Allí se da cuenta de que había pisado a la cosa ésa al dar un paso hacia delante.

Sydney lo mira un instante y le dice:

Nos veremos en Léa Monde...

Y se lanza por la ventana... cayendo sobre el capó del carro de Hardin, un Mustang Cobra GT 500 (ver Gunsmith Cats para más señas), quien huía, siguiendo las indicaciones del mismo Sydney.

Ashley, al ver a su escapar, se acerca a la ventana por la que saltó Sydney, y dice:

Léa Monde...

Aparecen los primeros rayos de luz del nuevo día, la pantalla gira, poncha a Ashley desde atrás, su silueta remarcada por los rayos solares, y luego... Nada. Esteee... ¿Y Ashley?

La pantalla enfoca la mansión (la fachada) y se ve a Ashley cayendo desde la ventana, golpeándose al dar contra una saliente, y otra, y otra, y otra (había sido deslumbrado por los benditos rayos solares y se había resbalado), hasta tocar suelo. Allí lo esperaba Merlose.

Agente Riot dice Merlose al verlo. Qué rápido que es usted para bajar.

_______________

Notas: *Mongoose Sp-CL 0.50 es la Mágnum que utiliza Aya Brea en Parasite Eve 2. La Shotgun Remington Custom 1110 es la que recibes en Resident Evil 2.


	2. La Gran Catedral

La Gran Catedral

Notas: Sí, le hicimos una especie de segunda parte a esta parodia... perdón, a esta tontería que tal vez podría pasar por burla incomprensible y burda. Esta parte es una recopilación de los hechos como pudieron haberse dado hacia la parte final del juego, con igual cantidad de tonterías y palabrotas, y modismos que no creamos vayan a entender (a menos que hayan visitado Perú). Si acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer salvo atentar contra la integridad mental de sus personas, vean si se animan a darle un vistazo a esto. "Esto", que es inefable. En verdad. Y este capítulo sí está redactado en tiempo pasado, ya que me resultaba más fácil para narrar los hechos. Disculpen la incongruencia con respecto a la primera parte.

_______________

Ashley se detuvo frente a la gran catedral, después de haber derrotado a la criatura de 6 brazos, 3 cabezas, 2 piernas, 6 espadas, 4 granadas, 1 UZI, 2 machine gun, 5 revólveres, 3 shotgun y, para estar parejos, 1 cerebro (así que no se sabe cómo ganó Ashley).

Y allí estaba él, mirando cómo los rayos solares iluminaban la fachada de la C..., los primeros que había visto después de tanto tiempo de estar encerrado como seis horas en el Iron Maiden con la Iron Maiden (no pregunten). Así pues, Ashley tomó aire, miró en dirección al río que yacía frente a él, y se preguntó:

¿Cómo carajo cruzaron?

Pero, en eso, se percató de la existencia de una piedra flotante para cruzar el río. Menos mal.

Bueno, del otro lado, se dio con la puerta cerrada.

exclamó. ¿Y ahora qué carajo hago?

En eso recordó su... ¡lockpick! Se metió la mano al bolsillo para buscar la cosa ésa, pero no la encontró. Entonces tuvo un súbito recuerdo de la Iron Maiden quitándole el lockpick en el Iron Maiden. Bueeeeno...

Felizmente, a Ashley todavía le quedaba el... ¡brazo de Sydney!, ése que el hombre de las prótesis había dejado atrás después del encuentro con Rosencrantz. Haciendo dote de su gran habilidad como... lo que sea que fuera, Ashley utilizó la uña del dedo índice para forzar el cerrojo.

________________ 

Por otro lado...

Estaban Merlose y Hardin hablando de un montón de cosas que no nos interesan y por eso no ponemos. Así que en pleno_ chat _se escuchó un grito desgarrador:

!Ah, carajo!

Sí señores, una flecha teledirigida le había dado a Hardin justo detrás del riñón derecho. Y entonces apareció en escena... ¡Romeo Guildenstern!

Es tu fin, basura, oye dijo Romeo. A los otros tómenlos como rehenes, ay.

_______________

De nuevo por allá...

Por fin tenemos a Ashley Riot en la gran catedral, peleando contra toda clase de enemigos. Dullahan, dragones, camarones gigantes, demonios elementales... pero después de mucho batallar y casi perder la vida en el proceso, el casi heroico y ya-no-ya Ashley llegó, al fin, al piso 2... Esteee....

____________________

Y de nuevo al otro lugar...

Romeo estaba súper aburrido, esperando a que Sydney llegue. Justo allí, sus guardias salieron despedidos por los aires y se despidieron, de paso, de escena al ser expelidos por los ventanales de la gran C..., catedral; se escucharon redobles de tambores y gritos y vivas atronadores, y ¡SI!, sí, Sydney Losstarot había llegado al fin. 

Casi acorralado, Romeo se propuso utilizar a Merlose como escudo humano (bueno, ¿a quién le importaba ella?) ante el inminente ataque de Sydney... quien no se había percatado de que Samantha había aparecido detrás de él. Pero Sydney, en un rápido e inesperado movimiento, la mandó a volar gracias a sus poderes, hasta el otro extremo del salón.

!Ay, noooo....! gritó Romeo, desesperado. !El vestido que está usando es mío! ¡Me lo va a malograr! Y con las mismas salió gritando del lugar.

Sydney aprovechó y se acercó al herido y, hasta entonces, ignorado Hardin (que todavía seguía con la flecha).

Hardin, te mandaré a un lugar seguro dijo Sydney.

Al oír esto, Merlose y Joshua también se acercaron al herido (no eran tontos, pues).

Pero no queda mucho tiempo continuó Sydney, extendiendo la prótesis derecha en dirección a los tres. Así que...

¿Qué vas a hacer, Sydney? preguntó Hardin.

En eso, Sydney, después de tremenda concentración y cálculo, y de decir unas cuantas palabras en jerigonza, se acercó corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y pateó a los tres, mandándolos a volar por la ventana que estaba detrás de ellos. Asunto resuelto. Al menos escaparon, y eso era lo importante.

Mientras Sydney miraba complacido por la ventana rota (porque ahora estarían a salvo... si lograban aterrizar bien), se distrajo un instante... y al siguiente notó que tenía un agujero en el estómago. Romeo lo había atravesado (...)

Bien, bien dijo Romeo. Ahora sí que ya te fregaste, inmortal, porque tal vez no podré matarte pero... me llevaré algo que sólo se pierde una vez... (el Rood Inverse).

____________________

En otra parte...

Ashley, después de tanto sufrimiento, tanto heroísmo, tanto batallar, había logrado llegar al piso 3, así ya sólo le faltaba uno para llegar con Sydney. 

Luego de agarrarse hasta con los dientes contra un montón de zombies, Dullahan, dragones, undead, etc., Ashley arribó al fin al santo piso 4; allí, se escuchó un sonido hiriente, prolongado, lastimero, y de pronto todo se le oscureció a Ashley, todo parecía dar vueltas, la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle y...

!Chucha, me está entrando una... una visión! gritó Ashley...

Pero entonces le cayó _otro_ ladrillo en la cabeza y las cosas (después del golpetazo ése) se le aclararon al súper agente: ya le había caído uno la primera vez. Que visión ni que ocho cuartos...

Ashley levantó la vista para cerciorarse que no le va a llover otro ladrillo y...

gritó, entendiendo por fin en dónde andaban los desaparecidos. 

Cuando al fin Ashley llegó al último piso (ahora sí)... se dio con un salón y un montón de velas dispuestas en el piso. Y Sydney en medio.

Así que corrió a recogerlo.

le murmuró Sydney. Y le señaló el techo con un dedo.

Ashley miró hacia arriba, obedientemente, pero no vio nada por allá digno de mención.

le preguntó.

Nada pues le contestó Sydney. Pero te hice voltear.

Oye, friégate Y Ashley lo dejó caer.

se quejó Sydney.

______________________

(De nuevo por allá, en la torre más alta de la Gran C..., catedral.)

Romeo, haciendo gala del más bajo de todos sus recursos, había pedido a Samantha un beso para sellar su _ascensión_, pero al tenerla entre los brazos, la tenía atravesada... Nuestro guerrero con falda favorito le había clavado una _very, very, really long bastard sword, _que nadie en verdad se explicaba cómo diantre le había entrado a Samantha. 

pudo decir débilmente Samantha. ¿Por qué, mi amor...?

Es que... le contestó Romeo. ...Me estás quitando protagonismo con esas piernazas. Lo siento, hermana, que acá no hay espacio para los dos.

Romeo la empujó hacia el vacío, pero he aquí que la tía no caía.

¿Pero qué...? exclamó Romeo, sorprendido, hasta que se da cuenta de que Samantha estaba atorada en el extremo aserrado de la espada.

Le dio unos cuantos sacudones a la espada, pero la tía seguía sin caer.

Qué carajo, ay... dijo Romeo, y al final decidió soltar la espada para que se vaya con todo y tía. Total, me puedo comprar otra, sí, ¿no?

Como si alguien de por allá quisiera que sus suposiciones se hicieran reales, todo se oscureció de pronto a lo _Silent Hill_, y se vio a Romeo brillando en un color gris más notorio de lo normal. Un rayo impactó en la torre y Romeo, ya completamente poseído por la Rood Inverse, recibió al fin su Excalibur de rigor. El ¿hombre? se puso en pose y mostró la gran musculatura que nadie sabía de dónde había sacado. 

¡Ya tengo el poder! gritó, levantando la Excalibur.

En eso, y en respuesta a tremendo grito de guerra, Ashley Riot llegó por fin al techo de la torre. Abrió la trampilla para salir al exterior de un buen golpe, pero nadie había contado con que Romeo iba a estar parado justo encima de esa trampilla. Resultado: Ashley le cuadró tal golpe para abrirla que Romeo salió disparado y aterrizó en la torre más cercana, al este.

¡Ay, nooooo...! gritó Romeo, cual estrella fugaz.

Ashley, ajeno a lo que acaba de hacer, subió y dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar de donde provienen los gritos. Y en la susodicha torre este vio a Romeo clavado de cabeza.

¡Conque allá está! gritó el agente, lleno de júbilo, pero no se supo porqué. ¡Espérame, Romeo, que ahora voy!

Ashley bajó las escaleras como una exhalación, y en el piso en el que acaba notó una marca curiosa grabada en la roca. 

se preguntó. ¿Y eso...?

Ashley se acercó a la marquita aquélla y la pisó. De súbito, fue teletransportado a la siguiente torre, la este.

¡Ah, ya! gritó el compadre. ¡Así que para esto servía esa magia que aprendí hace tres días! Ahora sí que entiendo lo que ese Lich me estaba diciendo...

Como sea, el asunto es que Ashley llegó a la otra torre, así que ni corto ni perezoso se dirigió solícitamente al techo de la misma, a vérselas con Romeo.

Lo que nadie contaba esta vez era que la trampilla de esta torre se abría hacia adentro.

Ashley tiró de la curiosita cuerda que pendía de la trampilla pero Romeo, demostrando su _timing_ impecable, había aterrizado justo encima de aquélla. El compadre cayó al verse libre de la superficie uniforme que le estaba sirviendo de suelo, y se fue rodando por las escaleras, hacia quién sabe dónde.

¡Chuchaaaaa, aaaaaay...! gritaba mientras continúa su descenso dando tumbos.

¡Romeo, condenado! gritaba a su vez Ashley, corriendo tras el mentado. ¡No huyas, maldito!

Ashley le dio alcance justo al pie de la torre, pero dio también la casualidad de que para entonces Romeo ya se había repuesto de semejante rodada, y fue él quien salió persiguiendo al mentado agente escaleras arriba, de regreso.

Maldito, me las pagarás, ay gritaba Romeo mientras blandía la Excalibur de un lado a otro, corriendo tras el agente en fuga.

Madre mía, sálvame gritaba, por su parte, Ashley mientras corría como alma condenada.

Bueno, después de tanta maratón, ambos llegaron (regresaron) a la parte más alta de la torre, donde se aprestaron raudamente para el encontronazo dizque final.

¡Al fin, te destruiré! le juró Romeo, y blandió su Excalibur.

Ashley, que no se quería quedar atrás, sacó primero su Fandango, pero con tanta fuerza que se quedó con el mango, ya que la hoja salió despedida por los aires. Y no era de las que regresaban. Así que Ashley echó mano a su Glaive y salió histriónicamente con unos movimientos de hélice sobre su cabeza para demostrar el gran dominio que tenía sobre la lanza – hasta que se le resbaló el arma y voló también por los aires, dispuesta a encontrarse con la Fandango (sin el permiso del dueño). Acto seguido, Ashley cogió su katana y echó hacia atrás la vaina de la espada para desenfundarla, pero se equivocó y tiró la espada, quedándose él con la vaina en la mano.

En fin se dijo Ashley, ese movimiento nunca me salió.

A continuación, Ashley alzó su ballesta, pero las saetas se le atoraron cuando intentó disparar. Se deshizo del arma y esta vez intentó blandir la gigantesca hacha que llevaba a la espalda, pero el peso le ganó y se le fue de las manos, a reunirse con el resto del arsenal del Riskbreaker en el fondo del barranco.

Como último recurso, Ashley sacó su daga, y he aquí que la miserable armita que el compadre usaba para untarle mantequilla a su pan resultó lo único que no se le rompió/cayó/salió volando.

gritó el hombre. ¡Y tú qué tienes, ah! refiriéndose a la daga.

Romeo, que ya se estaba aburriendo pero que igual tenía que esperar a que el otro sacara una arma más o menos decente para empezar el combate, pensó en acabar todo esto con su súper y ya no ya ataque, _Last Ascension_. Así que el compadre se acomodó, levantó la espada, dio un giro, dio dos, tomó impulso, Ashley comenzó a cagarse del miedo, dio tres giros y... se le atoró la Excalibur en el pararrayos de la bendita torre. Los problemas de andar por allí con una arma tan grande en lugares potencialmente peligrosos.

Oye, ay, que se me atoró la vaina esta comenzó a quejarse Romeo, jalando para un lado y otro, a ver si se desatoraba la espada.

Pero justo entonces le cayó un rayo providencial – total, para eso se supone que servía el pararrayos, ¿no?

Estando en plena electrocutada -era eso o Romeo pretendía inaugurar un nuevo paso de baile de cumbia-, al brillante agente Riot se le ocurrió acercarse sólo para ver qué había con la freída bestial de su archi-recontra-y-ya-no-ya enemigo, pero fiel a su estilo de meter las cuatro donde sólo caben dos, el muy bruto confundió la de con la de , y pinchó con el dedo a Romeo, de modo que ahora ya eran dos los electrocutados.

Entonces, al brillante (porque con tanta electrocutada el compadre estaba que despedía rayos) agente Riot se le oscureció todo, se le iluminó todo, vio lucecitas, le dio la impresión de estar de cabeza, se movió para la derecha, se movió para la izquierda...

____________________

De regreso a la realidad, Ashley se encontró sobre una extrañísima plataforma voladora con letritas que daba vueltas, además. Sorprendido, vio cómo se eleva eso que en su vida anterior fue conocido como Romeo Guilderstern y ahora era... alguna otra cosa rara...

Ahora verás, ay anunció Romeo, con una voz de ultratumba. Te destruiré, porque... ¡YA TENGO EL PODER DE GRAYSKULL!

exclamó Ashley, corriendo hacia el lado contrario de la plataforma mientras intentaba esquivar toda clase de rayos, bolas de fuego, golpes, estocadas y demás.

Claro que el cuerpo humano no daba para tanto, y después de un buen rato, Ashley se cansó.

Ya me llegó, caracho dijo, decidido. Ya no voy a correr más, no. Miró desafiante a la Cosa-Romeo. Ahora voy a huir. Y retomó su maratón de los tres quinientos metros planos en círculos.

Ay, a éste no le doy, que es más rápido que carterista se quejó la Cosa-Romeo, también cansándose. Ahora sí que este es tu fin.

Así que la Cosa-Romeo comenzó a concentrarse. Se llenó de poder, siguió concentrándose...

...Y el agente Riot seguía corriendo en vueltas, gritando como pobre condenado no había dos.

se encomendó a los cielos...

Y se le atoró el pie en la letra L de la plataforma.

gritó Ashley, tirando de su pierna infructuosamente. ¿Por qué siempre me pasa a esto a mí...?

La Cosa-Romeo estaba a punto de parir a su más ya-no-ya poder, el _Ultimate Destruction Technique_, The Blood Sin, cuando en eso... Ashley tiró tan fuerte que arrancó la letra L del dizque suelo de la plataforma. La letrita salió volando por los aires y se le clavó en la frente a la Cosa-Romeo.

¿Pero qué carajo...? se preguntó, estupefacto, la Cosa-Romeo...

Y he aquí que así fue como terminó por darle el golpe final a Romeo. Perdón, es decir, así fue como el agente logró muy a su y muy enemigo.

De pie sobre lo que quedaba de plataforma, Ashley reía a pierna suelta mientras observaba cómo los restos de la Cosa-Romeo caían al vacío, satisfecho con el resultado de ese duelo a muerte. Pero en eso, dejó de reírse un instante para darle una miradita a sus alrededores, y se preguntó:

¿Y ahora cómo carajo me bajo de esto?

__________________

En otra parte...

Hardin, Merlose y el pobre de Joshua habían logrado aterrizar bien, después de todo (agradecían la buena puntería de Sydney). Ahora, se preocupaban por huir de Léa Monde, mientras la fantasmal ciudad se caía a pedazos.

Hardin llevaba a Joshua sobre el hombro derecho, cuando en eso notó con preocupación las rocas que se desprendían del techo del pasillo por el que estaban corriendo. Así que, ni corto ni perezoso, cogió al inconsciente Joshua y se lo puso de paraguas (o algo por el estilo) sobre la cabeza.

Hey, tú le dijo a Merlose. También métete acá abajo, si quieres.

______________________

Mientras que en otra parte...

Ashley Riot había logrado, al fin, bajar de la plataforma (en realidad, se había caído cuando se le acabaron las letras, pero el asunto es que ya no estaba allá arriba sino acá abajo), y no se le había ocurrido otra mejor que ir en busca de Sydney Losstarot. 

Raudo como condenado en fuga, Ashley se echó al medio inerte Sydney sobre los hombros y se aprestó a dejar la Gran C... Antes que se dio con la primera puerta que tenían que atravesar. Por más que lo intentaba, Ashley no lograba pasar a través de la puerta, y se preguntó brevemente qué clase de magia maldita era ésa que le impedía salir.

Pero una voz le contestó. La de Sydney.

'No seas cojudo le dijo Sydney. Pasa de lado.

Y allí Ashley computó que había estaba intentando pasar por una puerta de medio metro de frente, con Sydney atravesado sobre sus hombros, y que lo que no lo había dejado salir eran la cabeza y los pies del chico prótesis (que se le atoraban en el marco).

Ah, ya reconoció Ashley. Habla antes, pues.

Y ahora SÍ intentó pasar de lado, pero otra fuerza más material y mundana le volvió a impedir la salida. 

¿Y ahora qué pasó se cuestionó el agente.

Sydney logró recuperar el sentido justo para decirle:

Abre la puerta antes, imbécil y volvió a quedar bien privado.

Oh sí, ¡la puerta! gritó Ashley, y tomó el picaporte de la misma, aunque en el proceso tuvo que soltar a Sydney porque le estorbaba. 

Y, qué casualidad, al lado de la puerta estaba la ventana que daba al foso. Sydney se le resbaló de los hombros y no le hizo falta puntería para dar con la ventana, hasta el fondo.

Ashley se asomó a mirar por la ventana.

dijo.

____________________

Y en fondo del barranco...

Después de darse con alma en cada saliente de la Gran C..., Sydney tocó al fin suelo más sólido, y se empotró de cabeza en la superficie lisa de la tierra, para luego caer de espaldas. Quedó mirando al cielo oscuro, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. No; a su derecha, Samantha descansaba, también tirada por allí y con una _very, very, really long bastard sword_ saliéndole del estómago.

lo saludó Samantha. Duele, ¿no?

'Pues sí le contestó él.

__________________________

(Nota de la Redactora: ¿Acaso algo así puede continuar?)


End file.
